


You're an Angel (Tell Our Dad I'm Sorry)

by PastelMess



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Death of Character, I'm really sorry, M/M, Self Harm, angel of death - Freeform, lots of hurt and pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the Angel of Death takes the form of the person you love the most, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an Angel (Tell Our Dad I'm Sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of that one story arc in American Horror Story Asylum because I binged all three seasons on Netflix this week and I've been sad as hell. 
> 
> If you're triggered easily, please be careful. I don't want you to hurt yourself. <3

_“They say the Angel of Death takes the form of the person you love the most, you know,” he says playfully, wiggling his eyebrows._

_“Pffft, there’s no such thing as an Angel of Death.”_

_“Who do you think helps people pass over to the other side?”_

_“That can’t be proven until you actually die.”_

 

He got tired of trying.

Simple as that.

He only wanted release.

Simple as that.

And now he lies on his bathroom floor, two long, symmetric cuts running the length of the underside of both his arms, ruby molasses pooling underneath him. He's struggling to breath as tears glint under the harsh artificial light.

It hurts.

It hurts everywhere.

 

_“Whose appearance would the Angel of Death take for you?” he stares with those big brown eyes, white teeth fitted into a perfect golden smile._

_“Eh. I’m not quite sure.”_

_“Hmm. I think you’re lying.” He scoots closer. “Everyone loves somebody.”_

 

25 white lines on his right wrist and 23 on his left.

Two more made an equal 50.

 

_“That’s true.”_

_“Tell me who. Come on Josh, you know you can trust me. I’m your best friend. I know everything about you.”_

_He stares at his hands and pulls the sleeves of his sweater past his fingertips, feeling guilty. Tyler doesn’t know everything about him._

_“If I tell you, it’ll ruin everything.”_

 

“Joshua.”

There is a bright flash of white, the purest white of them all, and then-

Tyler.

His skin gives off a heavenly glow, and behind him two wings protrude from his back, covered in dark, ebony feathers.

Not Tyler.

He looks up with one gasping breath as another round of tears trail down his face. His shirt is sticky. Why is he still here? What is he still holding onto?

“I want to let go,” he chokes, and this Tyler trails his fingers gently across his jaw. His touch is cold, but it gives Josh release. It makes the pain go away.

"You can let go,” Tyler whispers with a small smile. “You’ve been so strong Joshua. 27 years is a long time to be strong.”

 

_“It won’t ruin anything. Don’t be silly Jishwa.”_

_He sighs. Shakes his head. Sighs again. “You don’t know everything about me.”_

_“What do you mean?” Tyler looks at him in confusion, and Josh begins to cry. He hikes the sleeve of his sweater to the crook of his elbow and closes his eyes, not wanting to see Tyler’s face._

_“Oh Josh. Oh no.”_

 

“He was so disappointed in me,” Josh chokes, blinking away the tears that are clumping in his eyelashes. “I was disappointed in me.”

“You’ve thought about it before.”

He sniffs. “Yes.”

“But you wouldn’t let me come to you. You were being strong Joshua, but now you can let go. No one will blame you.”

 

_“We can get you help Josh, we can-”_

_“Nobody can help me Tyler. I’m already too far gone.”_

_Tyler looks terrified of him._

_Josh adds four more lines that night._

 

“I’m so scared.”

“It’s perfectly understandable to be scared. I’ll be here the whole time. Nothing is going to hurt you ever again.”

 

_“Goddammit Tyler, it’s you I’m in love with! It’s always been you!” he screams, tugging on his hair. Tyler stares at him with sad eyes._

_“Josh-”_

_“You don’t understand how much I hate myself because of it.”_

_“Josh-”_

_“I can’t stand to be around you, because I know-”_

_“JOSH!”_

_He stops talking. Swallows. Wipes his nose. Rubs his eyes. Stares._

_“Josh, you know I can’t love you back. I don’t love you back. I’m married Josh. I’m so sorry. You know-” Tyler is crying._

_Josh knows._

_He’s known all along._

 

“Can you tell him I’m sorry? Tell him, it’s not his fault. He’s been nothing but good to me. It wasn’t him. It was me.” Josh chokes again, his throat filling with saliva. He can feel his body failing.

“Of course I can.” he smiles, fingertips softly pushing the hair out of Josh’s eyes. “You’re so strong Joshua. But it’s time.”

“Peace,” Josh’s voice is barely over a whisper.

“Peace.”

 

_It made him feel in control when he pressed that blade to his skin._

_Made him feel in control when red rose to the surface._

_When it dripped down his skin._

_When it fell to the tiled bathroom floor below._

_When his bathroom smelled like bleach as he scrubbed the floor._

 

 

“Go to sleep my angel,” Tyler whispers as he gently presses down on Josh’s eyelids.

Josh isn’t breathing anymore.

He presses his lips gently to his.

“Peace.”

 

_“They say the Angel of Death takes the form of the person you love the most, you know.”_


End file.
